


The Date Chronicles

by saiiii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Arson, Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Flowers, Fluff, Hisoka is a good boyfriend, I Am Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lakes, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Museums, Public Blow Jobs, Sick Character, illumi probably has ptsd, is hisoka an alcoholic?? you'll never know, there was no ducks, we love arson here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiiii/pseuds/saiiii
Summary: Illumi fucks up, Hisoka uses this as a chance to have some fun.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 19
Kudos: 243





	1. [imagine a funky cool title here]

Illumi fucked up.

Illumi, almost always, never fucks up. So, as he looked around the bedroom he shared with Hisoka and the mess he had made, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

There was blood everywhere, it dripped slowly out the still-warm body on the floor and soaked into the carpets. The walls were covered with the crimson red colour that Ilumi knew too well and from experience, he knew it would not be easy to clean. 

However bloody walls and carpets were the least of his problems. 

Hisoka’s clothes were. 

All were completely drenched in the blood, Illumi would be impressed by the sheer amount if he wasn’t so worried about the consequences. 

The assassin knew that Hisoka cared about his fashion and style perhaps he cared for it more than he cared for sex and fighting. But what he cared for the most was not the problem at this moment. 

Illumi sighed and pouted before carefully stepping over the body towards the open closet, “If only he closed it this wouldn’t be a problem.” He murmured. With the tips of his fingers, he shifted through the clothes. He didn’t love his boyfriend’s style but he didn’t hate it - he had grown accustomed to the flamboyant nature of the man he loved and that included his clothes. A few shirts caught his eye, all ruined and stained by the blood but these were special to Hisoka. They were all designed by him and made by some nen tailor he had hired and spent what would be an average persons life savings on them. 

Money wasn’t a problem for Illumi he could easily buy the entirety of Hisoka’s wardrobe twice over and still have enough to do it again. But he knew even if he offered to fix the problem, he still made a big mistake and Hisoka wouldn’t take that well. 

He knew Hisoka wouldn’t do anything too bad. He wouldn’t yell or hit him like his mother would when he made mistakes. He knew Hisoka wouldn’t say anything too harsh and he guessed this mistake wouldn’t end their relationship. But, he would be upset. 

Illumi didn’t like it when Hisoka was upset.

He never knew how to comfort him, he found emotions hard to understand - which his boyfriend understood well due to his knowledge on how Illumi was raised. But that didn’t stop him from having emotions. 

Eventually, Illumi stepped away with a sigh. He should probably start with moving the body and buying more bleach. He never did like the cleanup.

“Ilu dear~!” 

Fuck. 

“I’m home!” 

Illumi stood still and made no effort to call back. He thought about his options; he could block Hisoka’s way and not let him in, kill Hisoka, run away or admit to his mistake. Upon further  introspection, he realised he had fewer options than he thought. 

Hisoka was physically stronger so if he attempted to block his way it would create suspicion and end in a fight - a fight Illumi wasn't sure he could win without killing him. 

Killing Hisoka would get rid of the consequences but he wasn’t too keen on the idea. He wanted him around for a little longer. 

Running away would probably escalate the situation and cause not just disappointment but also anger and Hisoka seemed to have a talent at finding him so in the end, it would be pointless. 

Admitting his mistake and accepting punishment seemed like the only way forward. Which is the only option he truly hated, admitting he had done something wrong is a way of saying you’re weak. He didn’t want to be weak.

“Illumi dear you should respond when your boyfri-” 

Hisoka was now staring at the mess in front of Illumi. He glanced towards the body, then the stained carpets, the walls and then finally his closet. The smirk he usually wore started to fade away. 

“Illumi, explain.” 

“I’d rather not.” 

Hisoka stepped towards his closet and looked in, he shifted through the clothes as Illumi did earlier. 

Illumi was starting to think he had underestimated how Hisoka would feel. The magician was never this quiet.

“Hisoka. I’m sorry. I got carried away. I will accept any form of punishment you offer.” Illumi was aware he was using the same layout of apology he used with his parents. Perhaps he was scared. 

Hisoka stayed silent, still sifting through the expensive stained garments. Illumi expected to hear a crude joke or a laugh but got nothing. 

“Hisoka, what can I do?” 

“Be quiet.” Hisoka murmured only loud enough for Illumi to hear. He turned around to face the other. 

“I am very disappointed.” 

Illumi had only heard that from one other person - his father. It scared him how Hisoka could sound just like him. The same tone of expectations being crushed by foolish actions. His hands started to shake the way they did when he was preparing for his mother to attack and start hitting and scratching as his father just stood there and watched with  _ those eyes _ . Illumi was scared.

Hisoka sighed and moved forward, Illumi froze readying himself for the hit and then felt himself being embraced. “I’m not your father, calm down.” 

The assassin relaxed in the arms of his boyfriend.

“Hmmm, good boy~,” Hisoka said sweetly as he held Illumi in his arms. “But, you do need a punishment.” His tone turned serious and for a second Illumi feared it was all an act and he was going to die a fool who believed in acts of affection as plausible reasons to put your guard down. But then Hisoka laughed. 

“Okay, here’s your punishment!” He exclaimed as he let go. “Ten dates with me - you cannot say no to  _ any  _ of the activities and you  _ must  _ attend them! When you complete all ten, I’ll forgive you.” 

“Five dates.” Illumi countered.

“Ten.”

“Five.”

“Eight and a blowjob.”

“...Fine.”

Hisoka grinned and rested one of his hands on Illumi’s cheek. “This going to be so much fun, my love~.” 

Illumi glared back.

“Anyway, you can clean up your mess. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done and we’ll discuss what our date tonight will be!” 

The assassin could barely get a word of complaint in before Hisoka had left the room, leaving him to clean. 

Illumi crouched down and poked the body, “You have it better.” 

This was not going to be fun.


	2. arson but make it romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average date night with a slight twist.

Illumi stepped into the kitchen and placed the rubber gloves he was wearing onto the counter. A few specks of blood dripped onto the surface. 

“It’s clean.” 

Hisoka clasped his hands together, “Ah good! Now get changed. Go formal. Like, suit formal.” 

Reluctantly, Illumi nodded and went to go change.

When he reemerged he was wearing a suit that his father bought him for a mission not too long ago. He didn’t like the way it tightened around his arms but other than that he wasn’t too opposed to wearing it. And with Hisoka around, he concluded it would be a matter of time before it was ripped off. 

Hisoka had changed as well, Illumi wasn’t sure when or how but he didn’t question it.

The clown was wearing some suit pants and a dress shirt that had an obnoxious amount of buttons undone - you could see most of his pale chest. But he was in no position to complain about what the other was wearing. 

“Illumi, my love, you look stunning~.” Hisoka hummed, he was holding a wine glass that was half-filled with a deep red liquid - which was probably wine but you could never be too sure with this man.

“Hmm.” Illumi was never one for compliments. “Where are we going anyway?” 

“Not telling~” The wine glass was placed down on the counter. “It would ruin the surprise. But, don't be too worried the first date will be more to your style.” 

Illumi didn't  _ not  _ trust his boyfriend but Hisoka choosing an activity that they both found enjoyable and wasn't committing some form of crime was close to impossible. But once again, he wasn’t in the position to complain about these things, so he kept quiet. 

Hisoka moved forward and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer to where their lips were about to touch. “Do you trust me?” 

_ Not really _

“Depends.” His voice was as stoic as usual.  __

The magician chuckled in response. “You're so mean~.” and then their lips connected for a brief moment. 

When Hisoka pulled away he had his signature smirk, “Anyway sweetheart, it’s time~.” 

Illumi was then promptly dragged outside and towards Hisoka’s car. He was somewhat certain that his boyfriend didn’t actually have a licence but neither did he and driving without a license was definitely not one of the more severe crimes they had committed. 

  
  
\---  
  
  


When they arrived at their destination Illumi was pleasantly surprised. It was a normal high-class restaurant; there were no drugs or copious amounts of alcohol or even obnoxiously loud music.  _ It was normal _ , too normal for a date with Hisoka. “I didn’t expect this,” Illumi stated as they walked towards the entrance hand in hand. 

“Hmm~ This is a starter date. It’ll get more fun as they go on.” 

“If we end up at a circus at any point during these dates I'm leaving you.” Illumi was a hundred percent serious as he glared at the other man. 

“That’s fair.” Hisoka laughed. 

They reached the entrance and Hisoka told the worker about his reservation and then they were shown towards their table. 

  
  


They sat across from each other and waited for the waiter to leave before Hisoka spoke up. “So… What do you think?~” 

Illumi stared back with his ever emotionless face. “It’s... okay.” 

The others' face lit up, “I’m so very glad you like it!” 

“I said it was okay.” 

“I know.” He was smirking again. 

A waiter approached the table and took their orders; Hisoka ordered a bottle of white wine for the table and a pasta dish he seemed interested in, Illumi ordered a steak.

When the waiter left the men were sat silence.

“I know I already apologized for the whole situation but I am genuinely sorry,” Illumi said. 

If it was anyone else they would have thought he was being insincere with his lack of emotion, but Hisoka was used to it at this point.

“Oh I forgot to tell you, I wasn't actually mad~” Hisoka chuckled. “Ah, I just knew what fun I could have~.” 

“I’m leaving.” 

“Ilu~ You already accepted. It would be wrong for you to go back on your word.” 

_ He was right and it annoyed him. _

“Fine.” 

When their food arrived Hisoka thanked them in a much too flirtatious manner for someone who’s on a date and has a boyfriend. Illumi just glared as usual. 

The rest of the date went surprisingly well. They ate their food and had small talk here and there - Ilumi talked about his latest kill and Hisoka listened whilst adding small jokes when possible. They got a few strange glances by the other people around them but that was nothing they hadn’t experienced before. Hisoka ended up drinking the entire bottle of wine himself - which Illumi wasn’t shocked about. 

By the time they had finished eating, had paid the bill and were starting to get ready to leave; Illumi could say he genuinely enjoyed himself.

But that just made him suspicious. 

_ Why didn't Hisoka cause a scene? Why did everyone in that restaurant still have all their limbs? Why weren't people dead? Where was that overwhelming atmosphere of pure chaos that followed the man he loved everywhere? Where was the bloodlust he found so attractive?  _

Illumi didn’t like this anymore. It was too good to be true. 

The two stepped outside and the moon shone down on them as the cold bitter air seemed to bite at their skin. 

“What are you planning?” Illumi asked in an accusatory tone.

“Care to elaborate?” Hisoka took the other’s hand in his. “The most I've been planning is our 7 other dates~.” 

“This was too normal. Especially for you.” 

“Did you expect arson? Or genocide?” 

“...Yes.” 

Hisoka laughed and pulled the other into a tight embrace, “Well, we could go back and set the place on fire if it’ll put your mind at ease?” 

Illumi hesitated. 

  
  
  


“...Sure.”

  
  
\----  
  


Illumi liked fire in the same way he liked seeing Hisoka fight. 

There was something so breathtaking about it that just pulled your eyes forward and made it impossible to look away. 

. 

Sirens screamed in the distance.

He was currently sitting in a parking lot with his head resting on Hisoka’s shoulder. 

In front of him was the restaurant he was in not too long ago in, its walls threatening to collapse from the heat that surrounded them. 

Flames rose and fell, using the slight breeze of the night as a wave - it was like the ocean in a sense with such calm and calculated movement. It crackled and spit towards the two. In its calm movements, it hid a frantic and life-threatening goal of pure destruction that even impressed Illumi. As it burned away the once extravagant building and possibly whoever didn't get out in time - it looked so beautiful, so eerily beautiful. 

He remembered when he was younger and used to sit in front of the fireplace at the Zoldyck mansion, he would watch the flames for hours as they would redden his face in a comforting way. Even now, years later, he could remember how at peace he felt. Alone with thoughts, without his mother over his shoulder telling him about how much better he should be. 

There was a tap on this shoulder that pulled him out of his reminiscing thoughts

. 

“Ilu dear we should probably take our leave now.” Hisoka stood up and extended his hand out. Illumi took it and joined the other in standing. 

The sirens were approaching with alarming speed.

  
  


“Let's go home, my dear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my friends for date ideas that didn't include murder; my straight guy friend recommend a restaurant or movie and my s/o straight up said arson.  
> So I did both ✨  
> But if you do have any date ideas for them to go on please tell me in the comments! 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the comments!! I'm really happy people actually like my writing.  
> \- Saige


	3. museum is hard to spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Museums, murder and blowjobs. ✨

Illumi woke up to the sound of rain pattering against the window. 

Beside him on the bed was Hisoka, still asleep. His arm was wrapped around Illumi's waist pulling his face closer into his chest. 

The assassin breathed in the scent of his lover -  _ bubblegum _ . The smell was overwhelmingly sweet yet so addictive. 

He moved upwards to place a small, soft kiss on their forehead. 

  
“Going for me whilst I sleep huh?~” Hisoka’s voice was hoarse with sleep yet he still included the singsong tone as always. 

Illumi then placed a small peck on his lips, “Be quiet.” 

Hisoka only smiled in response and moved to place a hand on the other’s cheek. Unlike his signature smirk, this one seemed so sweet and genuine. 

_ Beautiful. _

Illumi felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“You look so pretty when you show emotions.” Hisoka hummed as he let go. He got up and stretched his arms giving his boyfriend an impressive display of his muscles.

Before he could retort; the other, as always, had left. 

Illumi decided to get up a few minutes later. He dressed himself - the outfit of the day was a black turtleneck and high-waisted black jeans - and then he walked to the kitchen. 

There he found Hisoka shirtless and siping away at a cup of coffee. “I made one for you too, Ilu~.” He gestured to a full cup on the counter. 

“Thank you.” He took the cup and took a sip, it was on the bitter side but he didn’t mention it for this was quite a normal issue. “What's the date for today?”

“Hmm, surprise~” 

Hisoka then placed the now empty cup on the counter and gave Illumi a small kiss on the cheek before leaving to  _ hopefully  _ get dressed. 

Illumi went to go sit in the living room and waited for his boyfriend.

  
  
  


Hisoka appeared around 20 minutes later wearing a cropped white tank top and some black baggy pants that still somehow accentuated  _ certain parts _ of him. He kind of looked like a slutty clown, bratz doll. 

“You look… nice.” Illumi cringed at the obvious lie.

“And you look like a disgraced English major but I still love you~” 

The assassin glared back, “At least I don’t look like a rejected vogue model.” 

“You think I could be a model?~” Hisoka smirked. 

“...No.” 

Illumi stood up from the couch and walked over to the other man. “So... when is the date?” He was obviously trying to change the subject. 

“Ah~ It's almost like you’re looking forward to them.” Hisoka grabbed the other’s hand. “Let's go now!” 

Illumi was about to protest, it being too early for whatever he had planned but he was already being dragged out of the house. 

  
  
  
  


After a short trip in Hisoka’s car they arrived at a large old building, Illumi recognised this as the local museum. 

“A museum?” 

“Yep! It’ll be fun.” 

They walked into the reception and Hisoka paid the fee for a full day pass, Illumi complained saying he should pay since he wasn't allowed to pay last time. However, Hisoka being him didn’t listen. 

At the first exhibit they reached, there were only two others, a man and a woman - they seemed to be a couple. The first exhibit itself was about fossils that were found in the city. Illumi seemed to have quite an interest in the shell fossils and the information booklet that was next to them. 

“ Seashell fossils are more common than other fossils because the shell is hard and therefore more likely to be preserved. But the shell itself does actually decompose a bit.” Illumi murmured. 

“You like fossils?” Hisoka asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the other's waist. 

“It’s always fun to know what happens after things die, even if it is just a shell.” 

“Adorable.” Hisoka rested his head on Illumi’s shoulder.

“Hmp.” 

  
  


They stayed at the fossil exhibit for a few more minutes before Hisoka got bored and begged for them to move on in which Illumi reluctantly agreed to. 

The next Exhibit was of all the artists that had lived or painted in the city stemming from hundreds of years ago. This was much more to Hisoka’s taste.

“Look at those brush strokes, Illumi. It's so beautiful~. I would love to get my portrait done but it seems all the good artists are already dead.” He pouted.

“A shame.” 

The couple from before joined them looking at the exhibit.

Ilumi heard them whisper as they looked over towards Hisoka like twelve-year-old girls gossiping in a schoolyard.  _ So childish.  _ He was sure his boyfriend heard but he guessed he just wasn’t bothered. 

Hisoka then proceeded to over analyse the intent of a landscape painting of a field. Illumi found this quite amusing. “It’s a field, Hisoka.” 

“Yes, it is. But it also accurately shows how loneliness overpowers the everyday drum of life, my love.” 

“It's a field. You sound like a failing art student.” 

“All artists have a feeling or idea they want to show to their viewers. Whether it's shown with the colour they use or the setting they pick - everything has meaning.” 

“Or… he just really liked this field.” 

“You’re hopeless.” Hisoka grabbed hold of Illumi’s hand and chuckled. “Want to move on?” 

The assassin nodded. 

The next exhibit was old pottery and other trinkets from thousands of years ago, neither of them found this particularly interesting so they moved on quite quickly. 

As they were moving onto the final exhibit hand in hand, Illumi spoke up. “That couple from before were talking about you.” 

Hisoka hummed, “I know~” 

“I’m going to kill them,” Illumi stated as if he was talking about getting coffee or going shopping. 

“Can I help?~” 

“I won’t need it but if you wish.” 

  
  
  


They ended up in the final exhibit that had statues and sculptures lining the walls. They were chipped and old but Hisoka found them quite interesting. 

It took around 10 minutes for the couple from before to arrive. 

Illumi looked over, his aura dark and murderous. Before the unfortunate two could even react they were falling towards the ground with large needles stuck in their necks.

“I expected something more violent,” Hisoka muttered.

“I was going to gouge their eyes out with my thumbs but they didn’t deserve the effort.” 

“That's fair.” He laughed.

For a minute or so, they stayed looking at the two bodies. 

“We should probably leave~”

  
  
  


With no rush, they proceed to leave. As they were about to pass the men’s restroom Hisoka grabbed onto Illumi’s shoulder. “You owe me a blowjob~” He then winked. 

The assassin looked towards the restroom and then his boyfriend's smirking face. 

“Fine.” 

  
  


Only a few minutes later Hisoka was leaning against a stall wall as Illumi was kneeled on the floor with his mouth around Hisoka’s erection, his lips red and eager.

  
  


“Ah~ g-good boy~.” Hisoka moaned, raking his fingers through Illumi’s slick black hair.

Illumi let out a choked sound as the other thrust up into the wet heat of his mouth.

His tongue circled around his length as he pulled away, salvia and precum mixing on his lips. 

Illumi looked upwards, the eye contact making the magician moan.

Illumi muttered, “I hate you.” And then he dropped his head and continued with the situation at hand. 

“I love you too my d-dear ilu~” His breath hitched as he placed a firm hand on the back of Illumi’s head.

Then without warning, Hisoka was cumming, letting his load into the other’s willing mouth.

Illumi, who was used to the bitter taste, swallowed every drop before pulling away. “Are we done?” 

“Do you not want a turn?” Hisoka asked as he made himself look presentable. 

“Not here.” 

The magician giggled and offered his hand, Illumi took it and stood - after he did Hisoka gave him a quick kiss. “I really do love you.” 

“Yeah, same to you.” He murmured in response, embarrassed ad avoiding eye contact. 

They both left hand in hand, they were eyed by the receptionist as they passed but this just made Hisoka giggle.

Illumi had fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @slflsteph for the idea of a museum date!
> 
> More date ideas would be appreciated! :P
> 
> Also, this was my first smut scene, hope you enjoyed it.  
> \- Saige


	4. im upset that there was no murder too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh we got lakes, picnics, flower feilds (?) and probably ooc but shush

“Can I go home?” 

Illumi was currently walking hand in hand with Hisoka through a field full of kneehigh lilac-coloured flowers. The smell of lavender was overwhelmingly strong and he hated it. It was so colourful and distracting - if someone were to try and attack his scenes would be dulled by these dumb flowers. 

“Nope~ But don’t worry there's more.” Hisoka murmured as he moved to place a chaste kiss on the other’s cheek.

“If ‘more’ is anything like this I'm leaving.” Illumi’s head shifted the other way, blocking Hisoka. 

“So mean.” Hisoka stopped and crouched down. His hand grasped around a couple of the lilac flowers before pulling the upwards and breaking their stems. He stood up and turned to his boyfriend. “Forgive me?~” He asked, presenting the flowers to him.  
Illumi hesitated before taking them, “Fine…” He felt heat rush to his face and pulled his arm towards his face to hide his embarrassment. 

Hisoka giggled. “So cute~” 

After they reached the end of the field of lavender, indicated by a thin dirt path surrounded with trees, they continued their journey and followed the path. 

Tall trees hovered over the two, shade encompassing them as they walked. 

The trees seemed to be endless, the crowded around each other roots intertwining beneath the dirt. The daylight shone through the small gaps from above. As the two walked the denser the woods became until Hisoka had to walk in front instead of beside.   
The path itself was quite long yet quite straight so following it was easy.

Suddenly, the magician stopped. 

Illumi noticed the trees ahead seem to thin out so he assumed that there was probably a clearing ahead.

“You ready~” Hisoka asked as he looked back at the other.

Illumi nodded.

Hisoka moved to the left, revealing behind him a large freshwater lake. It stretched onwards, seemingly without end. The water shone in the sun as if it was liquid glass - so calm and pristine. 

“It’s a lake.” 

“Yep~!” 

“And?” 

“It’s fun.” 

“If something is actually fun you wouldn’t have to say it’s fun.” 

Hisoka ignored the criticism and walked towards the water. Slowly he sunk his hand in, letting the cold, cool water engulf his hand.

Illumi paid no attention to the antics of his lover and sat down facing the water, he had to admit this was much more of a calm experience than he expected from Hisoka. He glanced over at the other to see him slowly lifting his shirt off, revealing his toned body - a body Illumi really liked.

“Enjoying the show?” Hisoka teased as he winked.

Illumi was.   
“Do you remember what I said at the museum? What I said after you had… finished.” 

“Hmm, I asked if you would like a turn and I am pretty sure you said ‘not here.’” 

“Yes. Well, I’m not sure if you could tell but were no longer in a museum restroom.” 

Hisoka grinned, a hint of malice hidden beneath his layers of makeup. “Well, if you want me…” He turned towards the water “Catch me~” Then without warning then jumped into the azure lake. 

Illumi felt himself shiver as drops of the water landed on him. He thought for a second, was he, the oldest son of the Zoldyck family, about to jump into an unknown lake for the possible chance of a bowjob?  
The answer was unfortunately yes.   
Sighing, he stood up and pulled off his shirt. He ignored the wolf whistle and walked over to the edge of the lake, he hesitated before walking in. 

The water was so goddamn cold.

Ignoring the intense temperature of the water he swam towards the other.   
Hisoka moved his hands and splashed his boyfriend - Illumi just glared back.

“You’re no fun~” 

“Come here.” Illumi sawm to Hisoka and wrapped his arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for a while, their eyes locked together. 

“You’re so beautiful.” The magician breathed, his lips ghosting over Ilumi’s. He then pushed forwards, their lips slotting together with such overwhelming passion he thought he could drown. He pushed his tongue forward asking for entrance, which was quickly given. The assassin kissed back with the same intensity, his teeth bit on the other’s lower lip. Hisoka tasted blood and moaned into the kiss before pulling away - salvia connecting their tongues together.   
“So, Beautiful~” 

Illumi rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. “I know.”

The sun was starting to set, pink and orange taking up the sky and illuminating their surroundings. 

They laid next to each other on a blanket Hisoka had brought with the stars beaming down on them, their hands were tightly intertwined. They were surrounded by different assortments of food and drinks that the magician had described as a picnic. Yet the only thing touched was a bottle of expensive red wine that Hisoka has drunk half of. 

“I love you, Illumi,” Hisoka whispered. 

“You keep saying that, why?” 

“I’m scared one day it won’t be true. That one day I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone and I’ll be alone again and I won’t even care.” He whispered as if he was trying his hardest to not let Illumi hear. Later he would say it was the alcohol making him say this but Illumi knew him better than that. 

“I love you too, Hisoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to finish and post this like two days ago but I had a small breakdown and instead of writing I played subway suffers whilst listening to mother mother so uhuhhhh this may be bad 
> 
> Thanks to @BlueSalmon and @slflsteph for your ideas! 
> 
> uhhhhhhhhhhhh acab
> 
> \- Saige


	5. sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi gets sick.

Hisoka awoke to the sound of loud coughing followed by sniffling and then even more coughs. At first, he wanted to ignore this and slip back into his slumber but decided against it when the coughing didn’t seem to stop. He turned, still underneath the mass of sheets and duvets, towards the source of the worrying sounds. 

Illumi was wrapped around in all the spare throw blankets with tissues in his hands and looking more miserable than usual.

“Dear, are you okay?” Hisoka murmured, his voice still rough with sleep. Illumi didn’t reply straight away, only stared towards the other man “This is your fault,” He paused to sneeze into one of the tissues before continuing,” We should’ve gone home after the lake instead of sleeping outside.”

Hisoka knew Illumi was speaking some sort of truth, however, a trained assassin who frequently sleeps in the dirt should -in theory- have a better immune system. “I’ll go make you some soup,” The magician finally murmured as he stood. 

Illumi immediately countered, “You do not-” he coughed, “You do not need to do that.” 

“Let me look after you Ilu~ ...It can be a date!” 

Illumi did not argue with that.

Hisoka left to make the soup he promised his lover, he did not know the intricacies of looking after one who is sick but he did know soup was helpful. Or he presumed it was. As a child, a young one at that, he remembered a mother-like figure looking after him and cooking him her ‘special soup’ when he found himself stricken with illness. He wondered if it was in fact his mother but by then she must have been dead. The details of who didn’t seem to be that important to Hisoka as he pulled together the ingredients he needed. Water goes in the large pot over the flame on the stove to steadily boil, in goes the chicken stock; then carrots, potatoes and whatever other vegetables he deemed necessary. 

After half an hour or so he poured the now ready soup into a small bowl and brought it to Illumi. 

He was asleep.

His long silk black hair draped over his pale face, Hisoka thought he looked so vulnerable as he slept. So weak and subservient to the world. 

The bowl of soup was placed on the bedside table before Hisoka crawled in the bed with the other man, he wrapped his arms around his waist and sunk his face into their neck.

“Get well soon baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I wanna apologise for disappearing for a month or so, at first I lost motivation, then I got super ill and my mental health got worse, then school started back up etc, etc. But anyway I'm "back" now. Im also sorry that this chapter is short, I just wanted to get something out there ya know?
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but ideas or just comments and kudos are always appreciated! :3
> 
> Have a nice day :P
> 
> \- saige


End file.
